


Tender Pain

by oly_chic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suspension, mild size kink, rods in seams, tender interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: Prowl needs to be dominated and hurt because he doesn't know how else to deal with emotional problems. This time he might be grieving a little too much for the usual pain treatment from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.(Somehow this became a cross between PWP and hurt/comfort)
Relationships: Prowl/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Tender Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.  
> Also Disclaimer: This is partly another writer's fault. You know who you are, the one who yelled GAGS for advice.
> 
> RL has been complicated for some time now, but I wanted to write and apparently a P/S/S muse has called upon me. This is all the plot I can handle. Enjoy!

' _He's deactivated,_ ' a filth-covered Prowl numbly noted as he listlessly stood over his blue-and-white tactical comrade, Bellows, the body charred from the enemy's overzealous blaster fire. The landscape was a dim grey, even for Cybertron, and smoke piles were scattered arround him.

This particular mech he had searched out in a silent panic after the Decepticons _finally_ retreated with their victory. He wanted to see his comrade's face and hear Bellows' surprisingly soft and consoling words that always touched on what Prowl denied deep within his spark. Now a sudden numbness made his shell of a body cold, and his mind empty as he knew the one who usually comforted him was gone forever.

No one knew Bellows was Prowl's closest comrade, perhaps even one akin to a best friend, and now no one had a reason to know. Not only did the battle make sure of that, it had done so with so many more losses. So, so many losses. Prowl had known the odds of winning were low when the alert suddenly sounded for a battle close to his base, so soon after a hard-fought mission, but he'd never faced the harsh reality of one of his worst scenarios playing out before his optics.

Long ago he learned to accept troop fatalities from reports, and Praxus had taught him pain of heavy statics combined with personal losses, but this was the first time personal loss came with visible troop casualties. After Praxus he worked hard to not befriend anyone, and he hadn't realized just how much he failed until now.

Prowl could feel his mental guards quiver, the danger of crying growing until he heard the clanking of his rifle against his leg. He gripped his rifle tight and fought against the threat to his composure. That certainly wouldn't do; he could not break down, ever. Not even Praxus broke him, though the longtime nightmares did their best.

If he could not have comforting words from a rare source of trust, then there was his one other source of trust. Or rather _sources_ , and they were chosen for discomfort. He trusted them to always deliver, if they were willing to giving him some of their time. Strangely they usually did, though he chalked it up to their warrior side being satisfied with the arrangement.

First thing was first, and that was to do his job. Whenever he got to finally see saw them he would pass along the request for a "separate debriefing." He performed his duties, continuing to be numb, save for the occasional weakening in his emotional guards that sometimes lead to a small shiver in his hands. No, never shall he break. He could never break.

Eventually he saw his targets, covered in a ghastly mixture of splattered energon and chunks of body parts. A glancing blaster burn was lightly visible on the red frame. Prowl nearly sped up to check on Sideswipe, but only made it a few quick paces before remembering their arrangement. He was not to show special care for them, and vice versa.

Finally, as he assisted with loading up the shuttles with the wounded, he saw their larger frames helping a soldier limp to a nearby shuttle. A gap between them opened up, allowing Sideswipe's optics to connect with his, and the red twin cocked his helm to the side as he stared at Prowl. He nudged Sunstreaker to glance in his direction but they continued with their task. It was as if they were dancing around each other, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slowly making their way towards Prowl as they helped soldier after soldier, and Prowl helping his fellow officers. They came close several times and Prowl longed to touch a familiar frame, perhaps to warm up his frozen one.

His back was to the last spot he'd seen them when he heard Sideswipe's voice to his side. "What's up, Prowl?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Prowl looked back-and-forth, realizing the twins surrounded him on his sides.

"Can you please assist me with Ironhide? His larger frame makes it difficult for me to move him."

Ironhide grunted from the ground and muttered, "I'm not large, you're just small."

Sideswipe snickered and turned to Ironhide. "Sure. I'd love to help my _kindest_ officer."

Sunstreaker paid no heed to Ironhide's response, talking to Prowl instead. "I asked what's up, and you know I didn't mean that."

"I... I was considering that..." Prowl was choking on his words for some reason. He reset his vocalizer. "Given that we were at different locations on the battlefield, and your brand of insight has proven beneficial in the past, perhaps we might do a separate debriefing? After we're done with our duties, of course. And of course we can skip it if you have other arrangements," he hurriedly added. He held his face firmly in place with its usual neutral expression, fighting a twitch. His spark clenched as after a short klik of silence.

Sideswipe paused midway into helping Ironhide and looked to Prowl, his expression funny to the tactician. Sunstreaker wore a similiar expression, one that might be described as lightly quizzical.

"Sideswipe, hurry up! I've got things to do," Ironhide complained.

"Right, right," Sideswipe acknowledged. "But yeah, Prowl, we'll definitely see you for a separate debriefing."

Sunstreaker nodded and turned to help his brother. Prowl watched them go into the shuttle, but they didn't come out. That didn't really matter for he had his own shuttle to catch with his tactical department superior.

\-----

His team's debriefing left his vision spinning as he walked away, the grim numbers of remaining soldiers and supplies weighing heavily on him. He felt as if he might fall but he managed to stay upright until the next empty hall, where he pressed his body up against the wall and demanded his processor get a hold of itself. As far as physical ailments went, he was more in need of a washrack than anything, so surely his distorted vision was a manifested problem. He would not let manifestations unravel him with swirling visions and whispering voices of the deactivated judging him.

Prowl wanted to head straight to the twins' quarters, located nicely in a nook where troublemakers were often sequestered and a visiting officer wasn't unusual. Looking over the grime on his frame, he knew at least one of his dominating "partners" would not appreciate him going straight there. The visit to the washrack felt time-consuming, with so much of the filth now crusted, but eventually he was clean. His polish was either missing or low, so he didn't shine like new, but he didn't deserve such a luxury.

When he arrived the door opened to reveal both twins sitting on chairs in the middle of the room. Their bodies faced each other as Sunstreaker dabbed a dry cloth over the missing blaster burn on Sideswipe, but they were looking at him.

The tactician stepped in and said in a tight voice, "Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

Again the twins exchanged careful looks. Sideswipe spoke first, "Yeah, sure. Don't think we've ever missed these so-called debriefings."

Sunstreaker stood up and tossed the rag over the back of his chair. "You sure you're up for this? You are a bit more, how shall we say, ‘closed off’ than usual."

"All the more reason I need this."

Sideswipe nodded. "Then get over here. Stand between us, you pathetic excuse for a tactician." To Sideswipe Prowl's extra stress indicators were proof they would need to start early and go hard to get him to unfurl and relax. Their arrangement had been going on now for several mega-orns, where the twins' dominating sides would bring Prowl to his knees, proverbially and/or literally, and give him the punishment he used to receive in Praxus. They never asked where the need for punishment came; Prowl made it clear that was too personal.

As Prowl moved to stand between the two, Sideswipe said over the twin bond, ~Get the rope, seam rods, and that one gag. You know the one.~

~Going big?~ Sunstreaker questioned as he did so, pulling from one specific secret drawer in the desk and setting everything behind Prowl.

~I think we need to.~

Prowl faced Sideswipe as the twins made their plans. The red twin scowled. “Who told you that you could make optic contact?”

“Sorry,” Prowl quietly replied as he cast his optics down to the floor.

“Sorry is what you’ll be if you do that again. Pathetic is what you are now, and begging for us is what you’ll be soon.”

Sunstreaker roughly nudged the back of Prowl’s knees. “Kneel.” Prowl did as commanded. When Sunstreaker was satisfied with Prowl’s position, he gave Sideswipe a slight nod.

The other twin put his chair next to Prowl and stepped on it, knocking out two small and loosened ceiling panels to reveal a load-bearing beam. Sunstreaker tossed him the rope and Sideswipe pulled it over the beam.

“No sounds from you,” Sunstreaker gruffly ordered. He kicked his chair back to get more room. “I don’t care how tight this gets; you aren’t worth hearing or worrying about.”

Sideswipe jumped off the chair and pushed it to the far side. He squatted down until he was in front of Prowl’s face. He coolly teased, “Let’s see if you can withstand my brand of torment while he does as he pleases.” He knew that Prowl understood that meant physical touch, and past experiences proved to Sideswipe how much that meant to him.

The red warrior first surveyed Prowl’s stoic face closely as Sunstreaker began methodically tying the rope around the doorwings. Sunstreaker's secondary focus watched for any bodily twitches that indicated real pain. His ropes were concentrated around the base of the doorwing joints, but with plenty of rope weaved around each doorwing like a designer's web. The rope was adjusted so that the concentration of force would stay between the doorwings and at their base, to prevent any real pain or damage.

As Sunstreaker began to pull the rope tight Sideswipe lightly swept his hands up Prowl’s arms. His fingers sometimes traced seams but glided over armor time to time so the intensity randomly wavered.

Prowl shivered, the caress a surprise even though he knew Sideswipe liked to start off nice before abruptly switching to rough. He was the kind to say, "I was going to reward you, but now I have to take that away and break you with it."

Prowl didn’t deserve the opening niceties. “Please,” he whispered, “please don’t be so kind.” He dared to look up at Sideswipe’s face. “Do as you said and torment me.”

Sideswipe wasn’t sure what to make of Prowl’s words but he obliged. He grabbed Prowl’s chevron and forced his helm down to face the ground. “How dare a nothing like you look at me, dare speak to me. Sunny, hoist him up, and don’t be nice about it.”

The last part was a semi-fake demand; Sunstreaker knew Sideswipe meant to not be too slow this time. He pulled on the free end of the rope and forced Prowl to rapidly rise to his peds. Prowl winced at the moderate pain of forced positioning. He could take it, and more.

Sunstreaker kept pulling on the rope until Prowl was barely more than on the tips of his peds. Then he securely tied it off around the other half of the suspended rope.

Sideswipe purred, “I think we should play with his seams before we get the rods. Make them especially sensitive. Might be the only fun we can have with this one.”

“That's probably the only fun option,” Sunstreaker agreed. He focused on Prowl’s doorwings first, slowly rubbing alongside the ropes. Without rhythm he would tug at the rope and snap them against seams.

Prowl held back a grunt from Sunstreaker’s efforts, as well as one from Sideswipe’s hands languidly moving up his torso’s seams, his bigger fingers digging and dragging along armor crevices.

“For once you’re accomplishing something,” Sideswipe said as he pushed underneath Prowl’s headlights, “and that’s to keep silent. The only thing you should do. No one should suffer hearing what a waste of space has to say.”

The words barely made it out before the digging under the sensitive headlights, coupled with ropes snapping on both doorwings, caused Prowl to deeply groan from the growing sensitivities. His interfacing panels were getting warm.

~Sunny, get the gag.~

With one last hard snap, Sunstreaker grabbed a large red ball gag, capable of fitting their mouths comfortably but stretching Prowl’s. He reached around, the gag dangling around Prowl’s neck, and demanded in Prowl’s audio, “Open up your mouth wide. I won’t ask twice.”

Prowl opened as wide as he could just before the gag was stuffed in his mouth, and Sunstreaker pulled the straps tight around his helm. His optics widened at the sensation, the stretch allowing the ball in deep enough he wondered if he would gag.

Sideswipe cruelly smiled. “Now let’s play with his legs, and then I think we’ll reward ourselves with putting in the rods.”

“That would be a good change. I’m getting tired of doorwings.” A lie, but he knew telling any Praxian his doorwings were unwanted was a stab to that Praxian’s pride.

The urge to buck grew as they touched his legs, and when they would graze his inner thighs the heat in his panels intensified, only to dim when they dug painfully into those seams. The sensation of wetness within his valve panel would start up only to stop, the wetness prevented from trickling and pooling. His spike pulsed right into his panel.

They wouldn’t allow him any lasting pleasure – exactly what he wanted. He wanted to lose himself in rough play and interfacing.

Neither twin stopped until they noticed faint twitching in Prowl’s hips. Sunstreaker handed Sideswipe half of the silver blunt conical rods, slim enough to fit in Prowl’s seams. Together they strategically found homes for the rods where Prowl would first feel shocking pain when the rods moved, and then pleasure washing over him as their vibrations slowed to a song. They knew the sweet spots to playfully torture a frame. Wrist ports, just below the elbows, along the thighs, some pelvic areas (especially near his panels), around headlights, and following the ropes on his doorwings.

“Look at him, Sunny, at our mercy. What would you like to do? I think you and his panels, me and the rods.”

“That sounds just right.” Sunstreaker stepped around Prowl to face him while Sideswiped stepped out so he could very slowly circle Prowl, his hand drawing patterns around the rods as if threatening to flick them at any moment. He would watch Prowl for signs of pleasure or distress while Sunstreaker maintained his attention on Prowl’s lower regions.

Sideswipe stepped forward, loudly whispering into Prowl’s audio, “Don’t you dare overload until we say you can. And for good measure don’t let your spike free until we say so. You need to earn our forgiveness first before you can become undone beneath us.” Prowl nodded, keeping his gaze down. "And don't you dare look at Sunny. You are not to look down upon him," he added for good measure. Prowl tilted his helm to the side so his gaze was off center.

Sunstreaker knelt between Prowl’s peds and pushed them to the side for better access until Prowl was on the tips of his peds. His glossa and fingers could fit well enough. Maybe even his dentae for scrapping Prowl’s node if he craned his neck right.

First Sunstreaker started by licking the rods near Prowl’s spike panel while moving towards the space between Prowl’s interface panels. He could feel the heat permeating as he got close. ~Need you to start messing with the rods.~

Unaware of Sunstreaker’s direction to Sideswipe, Prowl was trying to resist the warmth of his body beckoning him to enjoy himself. Suddenly two rods on his right arm were flicked, by his wrist port and elbow, and the jolting pain interrupted his pleasure. The rods vibrated until the pain dissipated and suddenly the seams felt good with a low-level sort of hum. No, he didn’t deserve that.

Sunstreaker growled for show. “Open up your valve cover,” he ordered.

He obeyed and shivered at being so exposed, his wet valve being grazed by the cool air exiting Sunstreaker's fans. He was completely at the mercy of their unforgiving attacks.

Did Bellows feel exposed as he lay dying at the unforgiving attacks of Decepticons?

The sudden invasion of dark thoughts caught Prowl off-guard, and he shuddered as he fought against letting it continue. No, no, no.

Sideswipe saw the shudder and Sunstreaker felt it as his face neared Prowl’s spike cover, but both interpreted it as Prowl becoming undone from their efforts. It was unusual, Prowl never shudder liked that, but then Prowl had never been so off kilter when they started.

Sunstreaker began kissing and licking Prowl’s spike cover as his fingers rubbed along the outside of Prowl’s soft mesh folds of his valve. Sideswipe licked along Prowl’s doorwing top edge, skipping over the rope, all the while flicking the rods with each invisible arch of Prowl's frame. He could feel the minute movements at this proximity.

A muffled keen escaped the one subjected to their ministrations, ripped away because of the mixed pain/pleasure running hot through his body. His helm lolled backwards as he lost a moment of control. The invasive thought from before crept back into his mind, just as Sunstreaker pushed his fingers into Prowl’s folds. His mind felt like it was shredding itself and he closed his optics, the rough pleasure building from the sudden stretch in his valve and the wet heat on his spike panel interwoven with painful thoughts of what the deactivated must think he really deserved.

The tactician shuddered again, and so Sideswipe flicked the rods on the other doorwing. Sunstreaker chose to move his mouth, licking the bottom seam of Prowl’s spike cover with a sharp pressure, before moving to suck on his node.

This time Prowl bucked his hips and Sunstreaker caught his hips with one hand. His grip was firm enough to easily enough to hold the smaller mech still, but not hard enough to leave dents. Sideswipe petted hard and poked between Prowl’s doorwings, but his thoughts were more focused on Prowl’s venting growing oddly erratic.

Making sure there was no concern in his voice, Sideswipe demanded, “You better start venting normally or I’m going to give you a reason to struggle.” He simultaneously flicked two rods at the bottom joints of the doorwings and then snaked his hands around to Prowl’s headlights to do the same.

Prowl silently gasped around the ball gag and his upper body writhed. His lower body was held captive by one hand while the other began scissoring his valve. His spike ached to be released and he kept overriding the frantically pinging requests to relieve the pressure. Then the scissoring turned into three thrusting fingers and he keened again.

Sideswipe lightly slapped him on the chevron. “We established earlier no sounds. Don’t think we aren’t afraid to punish you for anything we judge as a sound.”

Judge… like how the deactivated mechs’ voices were judging him in the hallway. His mind was stretching too thin between unwanted desire, physical pain/pleasure conflicting with one another, and troublesome manifestations threatening to return. Suddenly his frame went taunt and tears budded in his optics. He closed them tightly and turned his helm as far into his shoulder as he could to hide.

~Sunny, stop right now,~ Sideswipe’s alarm echoed Sunstreaker’s when both felt the strange jolt of tautness that felt nothing like a building overload, especially coupled with a strange choking sound that definitely wasn’t because of the gag. Both peered at Prowl’s face, or at least tried.

“Prowl…?” Sideswipe questioned as he gently reached to Prowl’s chin.

He needed torment, not this kind gesture! He tried to tell them to keep going but the gag filled his mouth too much. Both twin’s touches softened and caressed him and the tears threatened him more.

“Something’s wrong with him,” Sunstreaker needlessly pointed out when Sideswipe’s gentle touch failed to pull Prowl’s chin away from his shoulder.

Sideswipe was about to retort when his hand felt a wet drop fall. Then another and those drops slipped down his finger and into his joint. “We need to get him down _now_.” He pulled out his energon blade and began cutting the rope after Sunstreaker scooped Prowl up. Sunstreaker did his best to avoid the rods and held very still to prevent moving those trapped between their frames.

The warmth of a large frame permeated into his returning coldness, and Prowl instinctively curled into it, telling himself that the pain of the rods digging in was what he deserved. The tears started spilling more freely. He didn't notice his valve cover snap shut.

Sunstreaker never panicked over someone besides his brother, but he thought this might be an exception if they didn't get control of the situation fast. “When the rope is off, get these rods between us out!”

Sideswipe stumbled over the fallen rope as he got to Sunstreaker’s side and tried gently prying Prowl away to get at the rods. Prowl fought back before going limp and digging the rods in further. Sunstreaker adjusted his arms so Prowl was curled up and leaning backwards into his hands instead. The upset mech in his arms whimpered, but he kept him like that until the important rods were gone. As soon as it was safe he let Prowl curl back into his chassis, and Sideswipe continued removing the rest.

Sunstreaker wasn’t sure how to comfort someone like this, but his more social brother did have a clue. Sideswipe softly rubbed Prowl’s exposed frame as he encouraged him. “It’s alright, Prowl. If you need to cry, let it out. We’re here for you. Just make sure to keep in-venting and ex-venting."

The soothing twin motioned Sunstreaker to the Sunstreaker's bottom berth of their stacked berths. ~We need to lay him down between us.~

~Alright.~ He unhurriedly carried Prowl, allowing Sideswipe to get ahead and push the privacy curtain off to the side to put himself on the back of the berth, against the wall. He motioned for Sunstreaker to lay Prowl partially down on Sideswipe's frame.

Sideswipe pulled Prowl's arms and helm into his lap and told his brother over their bond to wrap around Prowl in a protective hold. It wasn't something Sunstreaker had done in a long time, but there was no hesitation in doing as instructed. His face pressed into Prowl's neck, propping Sunstreaker slightly up as well.

"It's okay," Sideswipe whispered as he gently petted Prowl's helm. "You're safe here, you're okay here."

Prowl's tears didn't slow down.

~What are we going to do now?~ Sunstreaker anxiously questioned.

~Wait here however long it takes for him to talk.~ Sideswipe began long pets along Prowl's helm.

~I can do that for him.~

It was nearly two breems before Prowl's tears slowed and the tension in his frame bled out a little, causing him to sag into both twins. He buried his helm in Sideswipe's lap and tried dislodging the comforting hand. "Please don't. I don't deserve your kindness." His broken words had an edge of despair.

"You have _always_ deserved kindness," Sideswipe rebutted. "What we've been doing all this time is, hmm, a different form of sort-of-kind-of-kindness where we give you want you need to undo your burdens. But it's clear that's not what you need right now. This is what you need right now." He grazed Prowl's chevron as gently as he could before settling his thumb on the center to rub slow circles.

Their hurting companion shuddered. Sunstreaker gathered Prowl some more and pulled him further into his frame. "When you're ready we want you to tell us what's happening with you."

"That's not part of our arrangement." He buried his helm into Sideswipe's thighs, putting the center of his chevron out of Sideswipe's reach.

Both twins grunted and unanimously spoke, "Don't care."

Sunstreaker added, "Arrangements be damned, I never did like them."

"We prefer going with the moment," Sideswipe agreed. "The arrangement we have with you is a special exception, but right now it's all about the moment. Tell us, what do you need right now?"

"To not feel so cold."

Sunstreaker immediately cranked up his internal heater and Sideswipe pulled the privacy curtain to wrap it soft length around Prowl. Sideswipe was not one for cooing, but he tried. "There you go, now you can feel warm with us here. Just relax and tell us what's happening when you're ready." He rubbed Prowl's shoulders through the curtain.

Prowl didn't think he'd ever be ready, and now he felt a little foolish as he realized the nature of their lives. "It's nothing."

Sideswipe playfully tapped the back of Prowl's helm. "Don't try faking it with us. We're not letting you leave here until we know you're okay."

"It's nothing a frontline warrior would get upset about, I suspect," he tried dismissing it again.

Sideswipe shrugged. "You don't know that, and we don't care anyways because you aren't a warrior. Now tell us or Sunstreaker's going to get cuddlier."

~I am?~

Prowl released a big ex-vent. "Someone more important to me than I realized was a casualty of battle. He would always comfort me when reports with higher than expected fatalities came in, and when I needed him most... when the battle was so large and not on our side..." His words struggled.

Sideswipe parsed the pieces of that half-formed statement. "You lost someone close to you, and you witnessed your first casualty-heavy battle. That's a lot for anyone."

Sunstreaker nodded into the back of Prowl's neck. He was getting a crick from having to wrap himself around Prowl without crushing the bottom doorwing. Didn't matter.

Meanwhile, Prowl nodded at the breakdown and then lightly shrugged, his arms too captured for much more. "I shouldn't let something becoming common place get to me."

"Scrap that line of thinking; loss should never be common place."

"So I should never allow anyone close?"

Sideswipe pressed Prowl's upper body. "That's not what I said or meant. I meant that you should still allow yourself to grieve when loss happens. You can't hide behind your desk forever." At Prowl's silence, Sideswipe continued. "What did you do the last time you felt loss?"

"Nothing. I don't let loss destroy my focus. I have to stay focus, or everyone suffers."

Sunstreaker _tsked_ at that. "That's a lot of weight wrongfully placed on your shoulders."

Sideswipe followed up, "You've never grieved before? Surely you did something at some point, rather than bury yourself under all that weight." Sideswipe figured now was not the time to specifically mention the fall of Praxus.

Prowl carefully rolled until he was resting a little better on his side. Sunstreaker allowed him to do so, but his protective grip returned when Prowl settled. Now they could at least see the side of his face. "Before my home became ruins, I would turn to another Praxian whenever I felt something I didn't want to feel. We did what you both and I do now, and he was very effective at getting my emotions to fall away."

Sunstreaker grunted. "Even I know that's not healthy, constantly letting your emotions disappear instead of dealing with them."

"That's right; even emotionally crippled beings like us let them out in private, or with each other. Emotions don't actually disappear, you know. They just get buried and when you bury them down, they'll get you in worse ways."

' _Like the voices of the deactivated talking to me_ ,' Prowl realized. His recent experiences was the pot threatening to boil over. "You're right. I'm sorry for disrupting your time off with this... fragility of mine."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker held silent for a moment. Then Sideswipe tentatively asked, "Prowl, in all those times that one Praxian did the hard stuff with you, did he - or anyone, really - ever try tenderness?"

Prowl furrowed his optic ridges. "I don't know what you mean."

That response made Sideswipe sad, and he didn't stop it in time from spreading across the bond into Sunstreaker. The other twin returned his sadness. "Would it be okay if we tried something new with you, in place of rods and stuff?"

"You mean like canes and paddles?"

"No, Prowl," Sideswipe sighed. Through the bond the two coordinated to prop Prowl up enough to still be embraced but for Sideswipe to lean into Prowl's confused face and tenderly kiss him.

Prowl stiffened. He didn't know what to do. Kissing hadn't been strictly forbidden, but their dynamic surely discouraged it? What was this touch, so soft he knew it wouldn't bruise his lips.

Sideswipe didn't let Prowl's lack of response deter him, and began tracing the closed opening of Prowl's mouth with his glossa.

Sunstreaker encouraged, "It's okay to give in."

Prowl returned the kiss with what little he knew of the affection, but Sideswipe pulled back to allow a slight gap between them. He murmured, "Softer."

Prowl's mouth opened in a slight 'O', and Sideswipe took advantage and went back in for the kiss. He cupped Prowl's check.

This time Prowl tried lightening up his kiss. It was so strange to be treated like this, and yet his spark fluttered, especially when his cheek was cupped.

Sunstreaker rubbed Prowl's doorwing joints and base, as if to ease the faint remaining pains of the rope. Sideswipe let his glossa slowly slide between Prowl's lips, moving only when nothing resisted.

When Sideswipe felt Prowl stiffen he pulled back again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to not make noise, as you require." He had been fighting back a moan.

" _Required_. Past tense. Don't hold back anything. Lean back against Sunny. Keep the curtain on if you still feel cold."

Prowl adjusted himself and his curtain so they lay against Sunstreaker's chassis. Sideswipe crawled over and began giving flirty kisses down the white-and-black chassis. Sunstreaker rubbed little circles on Prowl's shoulders and upper arms as he held him comfortably.

He should do something back, Prowl realized. He raised his hands but Sideswipe caught them and guided them back down, holding them with interlaced fingers. He assured him between kisses, "Later. Right now we want you to learn how to relax without it coming from pain."

When Sideswipe got about halfway down Prowl's torso he set down one of Prowl's hands. He took the other and began sucking on his fingers. He felt the wear on Prowl's fingers from using an old keyboard for long joors for even longer mega-orns, the metal an odd smoothness.

Prowl's helm dropped back onto Sunstreaker's shoulder as his aching fingers were lavished. Sunstreaker chuckled in relief. Sideswipe saw the same effects, and after each finger was given attention he switched to the other hand.

Sunstreaker kissed the top of Prowl's helm and let his hands trace seams so softly this time as they headed to Prowl's chevron. He paused only to brush Prowl's cheek.

Sideswipe began moving further back, following Prowl's body with more kisses, but he skipped Prowl's interfacing panels. He noticed slight warmth generated from them, encouraging him that he was on the right path. He figured a spike would soon emerge as he tickled the insides of Prowl's knees with his mouth and glossa, but it didn't happen.

"Remember," he said, "You aren't being held to earlier rules and we don't want you to hold back anything. I'm sure your spike wants to be free by now."

It did, it wanted to be free so bad. Prowl released a deep ex-vent, his low-level anxiety of switching interface patterns dissipating in that ex-vent. His cover snapped open and his spike immediately pressurized.

"Good," Sideswipe praised. He crawled back up and licked up the length, and back down, until the beads formed at the top. Then he engulfed it, sucking on it like he had Prowl's fingers.

"Nnnnghhh," Prowl moaned, the surrounding touch of Sideswipe's warm mouth so much more inviting then when they usually played with his spike. The lack of pain was more enticing than he thought it would be.

Since Prowl's helm was still lying backwards on Sunstreaker's shoulder, the yellow twin mouthed the exposed neck. He could feel his own spike wanting to release, but he liked the challenge of holding out until his partner was ready.

~You want him?~ Sideswipe asked.

~Don't you?~

~Of course, but I've got an idea.~ Sideswipe gave a few more slow bobs along the length before closing his lips tight to pull off.

Prowl whined but Sideswipe held a finger to his lips. "Sunstreaker's going to spike you this round, and after he spikes you into deep relaxation, you and I will have a round. Maybe even after that we'll get you some polish."

Sideswipe sent Sunstreaker images of what he had in mind and Sunstreaker's engine revved. The yellow one said to the other, ~I need his helm off my shoulder for that.~

Sideswipe reached up and guided Prowl's helm back up and into another round of kisses. Sunstreaker rearranged himself so his hand and eventually his spike would have access to Prowl's valve.

Sideswipe whispered into the kiss, "Open up."

Prowl's valve cover opened to reveal a damp slit. Sunstreaker's fingers returned to the outlining mesh folds, and this time he took his time until he felt the dampness become a thicker sheet of lubricant. He sunk one finger in slowly and curled it into a caliper.

Sideswipe scooted closer so he could sit on his knees, maintain kissing Prowl, and join Sunstreaker's hand. He started with the outside folds while Sunstreaker was inside, and eventually his index finger joined Sunstreaker's. They pumped in and out at different rates.

Prowl cried into Sideswipe's mouth and pushed the falling curtain off of him. "Please."

"Soon," Sunstreaker promised. He added a second finger and scissor them, with Sideswipe's finger between his. They curled their fingers at different times when they weren't thrusting to touch different calipers.

Prowl's valve was dripping now, lubricant running down his legs. "Please!"

Sunstreaker pulsed to Sideswipe to remove his hand, and Sideswipe did so. He scooted back to make room, but he kept a hand on Prowl's cheek so Prowl wasn't suddenly without touch.

Sunstreaker lined up his throbbing spike with Prowl's valve. Before moving his own body, he gently pushed Prowl's shoulders forward. Prowl mewled but obeyed, and Sideswipe joined Sunstreaker to guide Prowl into leaning on Sideswipe's chassis.

Once he was satisfied Prowl was in the right position, he gradually worked it into the heated and slick folds. His moaning joined Prowl's as his spike separated the tight lining surrounding him. The spasming calipers were not helping his willpower to start slow.

Sideswipe's own spike wanted free, but he didn't allow it to release yet. It was difficult, given how Prowl was making such sweet needy noises into his chassis. He kept his hand on Prowl's cheek, but put the other around Prowl's upper arm for support. When Prowl and Sunstreaker were settled he would free his spike.

After Sunstreaker seated himself within Prowl's valve meant for a mech closer to the tactician's size, he paused to adjust himself. When the sounds from Prowl changed from mewling to begging, Sunstreaker smoothly pulled nearly all the way out before sliding back.

Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker time to set a good pace before brushing Prowl's cheek and moving his hand south. His spike sprang free, beads of transfluid instantly coming out. He placed his hand around the shaft and began pumping as he watched Prowl's face, so normally twisted in pain now gasping in ecstasy.

"That's a good mech," Sideswipe encouraged his partner as his pumping became more firm. His other hand continued to keep Prowl steady. At the same time Sunstreaker picked up his pace. He wouldn't go bruising fast like he normally did, but that only meant their overloads would build a little slower.

Prowl was struggling to take it in, an interfacing session ripe with only pleasure and no suffering. His calipers were twitching all along Sunstreaker's length as Sunstreaker pumped in and out of him at a pace Prowl didn't realize he could enjoy. He looked down at Sideswipe enjoying himself at the sight of Prowl. There was so much going on for Prowl, and his overload built fast as he lost himself in his new pleasurable situation.

The other two felt his overload building quickly, and they picked up as fast as they could without risk to the mood for Prowl. At least for Sideswipe that meant as fast as he wanted, but not as much for Sunstreaker.

Prowl's overload came first, tipping him over the edge hard and fast, and he nearly cried wordlessly into Sideswipe's armor. The sound was more of a strangled gasp that he didn't recognize as himself as his vision became white.

He was quickly followed behind by Sunstreaker, where the clenching calipers of such a tight, warm valve jolted him into releasing his transfluid deep within Prowl. He nearly doubled over, stopping short of landing on Prowl's doorwings.

Sideswipe was not far behind them, and his transfluid splashed Prowl's chassis and the red mech's thighs. He groaned and let his helm drop so it rested barely on top of the barely-present Prowl's helm.

"Good... good Prowl," he whispered. Prowl returned his words with a whimper, but Sideswipe could tell that this was a good whimper. One of safe contentment and not one of struggle.

Sunstreaker pulled out carefully, trying not to stimulate Prowl into aftershocks. Sideswipe used the discarded curtain to wipe up his mess. Once both were clean or free, they gathered Prowl and arranged themselves so all three could snuggle close, with Prowl in the middle.

Prowl's coherentness slowly began returning as he was being moved around, but it didn't much improve until he registered a new sense of safety and security, the feel of two caring warrior frames wrapped around him. Nothing bothered him and he tucked himself deeper into their arms. If this is what tenderness felt like, then perhaps he should expand his world beyond pain. And he knew who he could trust to safe guide him, to trust with what he had never before been willing to acknowledge.


End file.
